


Blood of Love

by AFY2018



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, Sex, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura borrows one of Carmilla's Shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday, and I woke up to Carmilla in her bed with ‘my pillow!’ I rolled my eyes and got out of bed searching in the dark for my clothes. I could feel a pair of jeans and a cotton shirt, and slipped into the bathroom. Once I shut the door, I flicked the lights on and slipped out of my pajamas. The shirt, I saw, was one of Carm’s muscle t’s that had the moon’s phases. I sighed and slipped it on hoping Carm wouldn’t get mad. I opened the door, and grabbed my pre-packed bag, and escaped out the door into the hallway where LaFontaine and Perry awaited. I smiled, and walked towards them. Perry smiled and started walking down the hallway before I reached her.

 

“Morning Laura.” LaF greeted.

“Morning LaF. How are you?”

“Tired as ‘F.”

“Same. Why is Perry in such a hurry?”

“That’s just Perry being Perry.”

“Makes sense.”

~  
I walked back to my dorm after class only to be greeted by an angry Carmilla. She had torn apart her dresser looking for something. He pants littered my bed and her shirts the ground. She looked at me, then the shirt and yanked me into the room. I yelped, as she shut and locked the door.

 

“Why the hell did you steal my shirt?”

“Wh-What?” I asked.

“You stole my shirt.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Well, I do. Can you give it back?”

She watched me as I slipped her shirt off. She folded her arms, and cocked an eyebrow, “Thank you.”

She started picking up her clothes as I walked away, and sat on my bed. I grabbed a book by J Sheridan Le Fanu. There was silence for about 20 minutes before Carmilla stood up, and walked over to me. I didn’t bother to look up at Carm to know that there was a guilty look on her face. I peeked over my book to see if she would go away, but she just stood there. I scooted over, and invited her to sit next to me. She slid on, but kept her distance.

 

“Sorry Cupcake.” Carmilla said glancing down.

“Why did you yell at me?”

“My scent is all over that thing and I’m a bigger target than you. I don’t want people to think you're me and hurt you. I’m sorry Hollis. I just don’t know how I could live if you were gone.”

“Apology accepted. Now what?” “I guess i’ll just do what you do best. Ramble.” Carm said shifting her body so she could see what I was reading. “That vampire is ridiculous. She’s so dark and gloomy. But it’s still a better story than Twilight.”

“Yeah.”

I flipped on top, straddling her hips with my knees. Carm was taken by surprise in such a way, that it took her a good thirty seconds before she reacted. Her first reaction was pulling me away, but I relented by moving to her neck. I could hear her slight moans as she moved a hand to my head to push me even closer. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I saw the dominance I had over this stupid vampire. I pushed that thought aside, and bit down onto Carmilla’s neck until I broke the skin. Even though there was no blood, I heard Carmilla gasp and felt her quickly trying to undo her pants. I stopped her, and quickly undid her pants, slipping a hand under Carmilla’s boyshorts. I started rubbing her. She moaned as she got closer and closer. As she tipped over the edge, she wrapped her teeth around my shoulder, and bit down, making blood spill into her mouth. I gritted my teeth to stifle a scream. She then started licking the bite, sucking up all the blood. She then released and trailed her bloody tongue up my neck. I could feel my body awaken as I pulled Carm’s head up to kiss her. I placed my arms on either side of her head. I felt my blood dribble down my shoulder. Carm broke the kiss, and went back to my shoulder. I waited for her to finish, which was quickly, and took off my jeans and panties. Carmilla ripped my bra off, and flung it onto the floor. She gave my bleeding shoulder one more kiss, giving her a smeared lipstick look. I laughed, and pushed myself up. Carmilla grabbed my hips, and started grinding her pelvis against mine.

 

“Crap Carm.” I murmured, resting my hands onto her shoulder. 

She gave me a smirk, and said, “Calm down Laura. It hasn’t even been ten seconds.”

“Carmilla...just stop.” I idiotically retorted as I got closer.

She started grinding my hips even harder against her abdomen, making me get closer and closer until I almost tipped over the edge. I took control, moving my hands to her breasts as I ground faster and faster. When I climaxed, I twitched my hips as I arched my back forward. I felt my body go rigid as I trailed my hands down Carmilla’s sides. I bent my head down, trying to even out my breathing. Carmilla pushed herself up and looked into my eyes. She kissed my left breast, and pulled me down. As Carmilla kissed me, we heard a knock on the door.

 

“Laura? Are you okay?” the person on the other side asked.

“Danny?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” I said pulling on my pants and a jacket. Carmilla picked up both of our clothes, and slipped into the bathroom.

“Laur-”

“Yeah, sorry Danny.” I said pulling the jacket back over my shoulder.

“What the?” She started flicking my jacket back over my shoulder to see the scabs. “Did she do this to you?”

“Yes Carmilla did do this to m-”

Danny tore threw me, and busted open the bathroom door dragging the hissing vampire out. “Kind of changing here Xena.”

“If you accidentally turn Laura, Blood Sucker, I will kill you.”

“I won’t. I have to inject venom to do that. And I didn’t do that.”

Danny flicked her nail against Carmilla’s clavicle tearing a line down. The vampire laughed and rushed the amazonian. I grabbed Carmilla’s shoulder and told Danny to leave. After Danny was gone, I brought the angry girl close to me.

 

“Stop it Carm.”

“What?”

“Be nice to her. She cares about her friends.”

“And flirts with them. You know she could be trying to get me out of your life.”

“Don’t. Apologize.” Carmilla leaned in catch my lips and wrapping her arms around me. “No, apologize.”

“We haven’t finished though.” Carmilla said leaning closer.

“After.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla returns from Danny's dorm.
> 
> Carmilla's point of veiw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feed back.

I walked back to see a sleeping beauty on the bed cuddling her pillow. I smirked and closed the door behind me, nearing Laura and kneeling next to her. Pulling myself forward, I placed a kiss on her lips, just waking her. She smiled and laughed kissing back.

 

“How did it go?”

“Well, I told her about how much I would hate myself to hurt you or see you hurt.”

“How chivalrous of you.”

“I try.” I laughed climbing on the bed.

“Babe?”

“Yeah.”

“I was wondering… would you turn me?”

“Only after a long time for you to think and talk to your loved ones.”

Laura nuzzled into me. “What about now?”

“Not now, you would want time. I know you Hollis. And besides Amazon would be all over me about how I’d better treat you like a princess.”

“Don’t you do that already?”

“I treat you like a Queen. But don’t forget I’m also the Queen.”

“The Queens of Styria.”

“Well my Queen.” I said kissing her jaw line. “You must fulfill your promise to me.”

Laura smiled and kissed me. “I never forget a promise, Carm.”

I mounted Laura and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and started unbuttoning my pants and dragging her nails down my stomach. I could feel the hair on my arms rising and my skin prickle. Laura gripped my hips and pushed me down. My breath was knocked out of my lungs. She pulled my pants off throwing them onto the ground and kissed me. 

 

I felt her trail a soft finger up jaw, allowing me to whisper, “let your anger out, Creampuff.”

“The usual?” She inquired.

“The usual. ‘Maria’ or a double tap.” I confirmed.

She brought her hand to my throat and she started to subtlety cut off my air. I drew in a ragged breath and chuckled. She scratched her hand down my stomach, leading her hand down my boy shorts. I let all my air out, feeling her stroke my center. I mouthed germanic curse word and ground against her hand. She allowed me to draw in another breath, but cut it short and pressed even. Laura kissed me as she pressed her finger inside. I moaned and growled as the tiny girl curled her fingers. She smiled at me and gripped her hand tighter around my throat. I saw the darkness around my eyes thicken.

“Maria.” I whispered.

Laura immediately let go, looking intently at me. I nodded, and she continued to push her fingers in. I moaned and pulled myself up, wrapping my arms around her neck. Laura smiled and tapped my g-spot. I clawed my nails into her back, feeling my toes curl up. When I came, I gasped scraping my nails against Laura’s spine. She kissed me and held me close. I laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

 

“Carm?” Laura asked lying down and curling into me.

“Yeah, cupcake?”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I’m glad you listened to me. Unlike that book.”

“50 Shades of Grey?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s just smut. Pure smut.”

“Do you think I’ll have bruises on my neck?”

“If you had blood rushing through your veins, then yes.”

I smiled and kissed Laura. “I love you Creampuff.”

“I love you too Carm.”

~  
3 Years later

“Carm?”

“Yeah?” I asked typing on the computer.

“I want to turn.”

I turned around, and looked at her. “What?”

“I want to be turned. I’m 20 and I’ve already talked to my dad, Perry, LaF, and Danny.”

“Are you sure. There’s no going back.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.” I answered walking to Laura who was finishing her homework.

“I love you Carmilla, and I always will.” She cupped my jaw in her hands and kissed me.

I grabbed her hands and pulled them away. I kissed her forehead and walked to the bedroom, and sat down. I could feel my nerves cringe up. My fangs poked out of their usual place as I grew worried. Laura walked in, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Don’t be so tense. I’ve been thinking about this since you talked to Danny after the incident.”

“I don’t want to harm you or lie to you, but it’s going to hurt like hell.”

“Will I scream and toss asking to be killed?”

I nodded knowing that I shouldn’t lie to her. “You’ll want to die and I won’t be able to kill you. I love you-”

“I’m ready for this Carm.”

I nodded and kissed Laura, holding her warm body close. I could feel a tear drop from my eyes as I stained her shirt with my fear. As she left I found four belts to tie her down with as I mentally prepared for her pain. I brought her back in once she finished calling her close loved ones.

“I’m ready Carm.”

I kissed her, feeling her up and down as I slowly made my way to her sweet blood. I made her cum right as I bit into her neck. A swell of blood flooded my mouth and I sucked her blood, pushing out my own venom. After I finished feeding, I pushed the rest of my venom through the cuts. She began to tear up as the venom singed her wounds closed. I felt a tear hit my hand. I quickly kissed her and began tying her up. I sat night and day with her. Slowly her eyes grew intensely brown and her skin became pale. I dabbed her sweat away as her body fought the venom. Some nights she cried until she fell asleep. the final day of the transformation, her eyes grew black and she ripped the belts off. She gasped for air and a low growl escaped her mouth.

“Laura?” I asked tears in my eyes. “Laura!”

“Grrrr….” She responded with a slight scowl.

“Laura it’s Carmilla.”

“Carmilla.” Her features softened as she drew the facial characteristics to me.

“Laura!” I hugged and kissed her as tears tailed my face.

“Carm, what happened? Why am I so hungry?”

“I’ll explain that later. I’m so glad you alive or undead.”

Laura smiled and hugged me. I was so worried I couldn’t help but let me happiness flow out like this. The new vampire sniffed me and kissed my jaw line. Increased labido. Increased hunger. Increase senses. And increased life. I smiled and pulled her away. I got four packs of blood from the fridge and handed one to her at a time. I laughed at how she finished the packs in one gulp. She looked at me and smiled, blood dribbling down the side of her lip.

“You got a little.” I started licking away the blood.

Laura pressed into me, kissing my neck and straddling my hips. 

“Let’s take things one step at a time alright creampuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts?

**Author's Note:**

> Any Prompts? Please share.


End file.
